


It's like kissing a trash can

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Immortal Instruments Warm Ups [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clary and Isabelle kiss after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like kissing a trash can

Isabelle is still reeling from the lack of air–a combination of surprise and her knocking into the angle of her vanity table with the momentum of the kiss–when Clary draws back, falling back on her heels with a scrunch to her nose and a slightly disgusted grimace on her mouth.

 

“You taste like sewer waste.”

 

Izzy blinks, caught off guard–and alright, maybe a _little_ distracted by the black streaks of ichor and drying blood splattered over Clary’s face–and wipes at her mouth before she chuckles in disbelief:

 

“I didn’t know you were an expert on what sewage tastes like–did you try different sources before we met?”

 

There’s a moment of silence as Clary stares at Isabelle in disbelief, one eye half-closed with a forming bruise and the other framed with blood pouring from a cut on her forehead—she’s flushed and sweaty and smells like she came out of a toilet bowl, but Isabelle has never seen her look half so alive or, surprisingly enough, half so pretty.

 

“Tell you what,” Isabelle manages after a while, “How about you let me brush my teeth and we try that again, see if it improves the experience?”

 

Clary grins, grabs the edges of Isabelle’s collar, and pulls her down for a kiss that sends shivers along her spine–makes her want to skip washing altogether and keep kissing Clary all night long.

Possibly also do quite a bit more than just kissing.

 

"I’ll see you when you’ve showered,” Clary says when they pull apart  beat later, “Don’t take too long.”

 

Isabelle swears up a storm about stupid Morgensterns and their penchant for teasing, but she does break her personal record.


End file.
